


WILD

by Arcangelo



Series: Malec Short Fics [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Episode Related, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Malec, Kinda What I Deduced From The Previews But My Own Version, M/M, Malec, So I Was Listening To Wild by Troye Sivan While Writing This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangelo/pseuds/Arcangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 12 of Shadowhunters episode 'Malec', this is my take on what's going to happen. Alec finally lives for himself, not the rules of Clave, not the rules of his parents, not the rules of the Shadowhunters, but for himself. He followed his heart, in the way that Magnus intended when he told him to.<br/>(Or: When Alec finally follows what's in his heart.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	WILD

* * *

_“I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you.”  
― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince _

* * *

“Alec,” he heard Lydia say, but everything else was like white noise. His heart was pounding, his hands were sweating, now he wasn’t so sure he wanted to go through this. He regretted ― but at the same time he didn’t ― visiting Magnus before he had come to his own wedding. Magnus had made him feel things he had never expected, never knew he could feel for anyone other than Jace.

Now, it seemed like the ‘crush’ on Jace that he had, the infatuation was nothing but a fleeting crush, which is what it was. All the time he didn’t realise what he was feeling was contributed to the parabatai bond, he felt idiotic ― never knowing that what he was feeling for Jace was nothing compared the sensations that Magnus Bane ignited in him.

His breath left his lungs, his heart pounds fiercely in his chest when Magnus just gives him a fleeting glance. When they hands brushed together for the first time, he had felt a spark ― something you hear about in the ridiculous romance novels that he never believed in. He was under Magnus’ spell ― proverbially, of course ― he knew Magnus would never force his affection. He didn’t need to, Alec was already enamored. The way Magnus’ glamour fell when he performed magic, the beautiful yellow-green cat eyes, the blue sparks that sprinkle around his fingertips.

He meant what he said to Lydia, Magnus was quite magical ― even if he didn’t possess the gift of performing magic. Everything about Magnus’ presence draws Alec to him like a beacon; just a slight touch from Magnus set’s his veins on fire. He feels alive, more alive than he thought possible.

Magnus brings a smile to his face ― which was so unfamiliar. When he smiled it was usually forced ― never real, always stiff. With Magnus it comes naturally, he didn’t know it was possible to smile in such a way until he had met Magnus Bane. The enigma, the puzzle, the man ― so old yet so young at the same time, so wise, and oh so lonely. The pain he had put on Magnus’ face since he had told him he was getting married made his heart break with every forced smile that Magnus puts on his face for show.

“I can’t do this,” Alec said, his resolve hardening as he saw the sorrowful and regretful faces of his parabatai, his sister even Simon and Clary faces. “I can’t force myself to marry you Lydia, I want to restore my family’s name ― but doing so would ruin my only chance at happiness, at love, something I couldn’t have with you.” Lydia smiled at him with understanding, she had seen the looks that her and the warlock Magnus Bane had shared, she chose to ignore them for the sake of Alec, but she didn’t want to come between them, the connection that was undeniable.

“Go get ‘em,” Lydia said smiling signaling to Magnus who was looking at them with confusion and some hope started to spark into his eyes. “Thank you, Lydia, I mean it ― thank you so much.” Alec said, learning over to kiss Lydia’s forehead before running over to Magnus.

“What is the meaning of this Alexander!?” Maryse said angrily, Alec was going to tarnish their names further for the Clave than they already did.

“Mum, I love you,” Alec said, looking at her sadly. “But, this is my choice. I cannot marry Lydia, I’m gay mum. Gay, homosexual, I like men, one specific man that is here today. I know you cannot accept me, nor could the clave ― but he’s worth the risk ― he is worth everything.” the eldest of the Lightwood siblings looked at Magnus when he spoke the words.

“Really?” Magnus said, smiling at Alec looking up at him with pride. What Alec just did, took some courage that he knew he didn’t even have. No matter how long he had lived, to stand against everything you were raised to believe in, for him, just Magnus, no one ever did that for him before. “Really.” Alec said looking at Magnus with such affection ― such warmth, Magnus felt like he could cry of happiness.

Alec cupped Magnus’ face, staring at him with nervousness. This would be his first kiss, he was terrified he would do this wrong. He swallowed his nerves and lifted Magnus slightly off the floor without much protest, he leaned in and kissed Magnus softly, ignoring the gasps that rang around the room and the cheering from Izzy. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist while Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec neck pulling him impossibly closer.

Alec let go for air, breathing deeply burrowing his head into Magnus’ neck. He didn’t want to see the disgusted faces on his parents faces, he knew his siblings would accept him ― but he knew exactly what Shadowhunters felt about homosexual relationships ― but at the moment ― he could care less, this was what happiness felt like, true happiness. He was in a state of bliss, he felt like he was floating ― the kiss with Magnus was everything that he thought it would be. Perfect, amazing, mind-blowing, astounding, exciting all of the adjectives in the world could describe the kiss from Magnus.

He would never regret this, he was finally out of the dreaded closet that kept him trapped for many years ― the weight of his shoulders were gone, the constant need to hide, make himself smaller, were gone.

He was _free_ and it felt _so good_ , so liberating, he felt like he could breath easier, his senses were heightened, the world looked so much brighter.

* * *

 


End file.
